Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai : Happy Birthday, Akashi-kun
by Shizuka Miyuki
Summary: Umur delapan belas tahun adalah umur yang dianggap dewasa oleh kaum vampir. Akashi Seijuurou pun tahun ini akan mencapai usia tersebut. Sebagai seorang 'saudara' yang baik, apa yang akan dipersiapkan oleh Tetsuya? Dedicated for Akashi's belated birthday. mainly: incestAkakuro , (slight) Aokise , OgiFem!Kuroko. "You're my best b'day gift ever, Tetsuya." Part 2 of 2 up! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

19 Desember,

Malam yang dingin di mana salju mulai turun dan perlahan menyelimuti seantero Kota Tokyo yang sudah mulai dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu serta pernak-pernik natal. Walau malam semakin larut, nampaknya orang-orang yang tinggal di kota metropolitan super-sibuk itu tetap sibuk menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing. Kantor-kantor masih beroperasi, cahaya lampu yang berasal dari sana, menyiratkan giatnya niat para pekerja untuk lembur dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka sebelum natal tiba, seakan-akan berlomba dengan cahaya lampu pernak-pernik natal, menjadikan ibu kota Jepang tersebut sangatlah terang walau pukul sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

Disamping para kepala keluarga yang berprofesi sebagai pegawai kantoran tengah bergelut dengan pekerjaannya, lain pula halnya dengan para kepala keluarga yang sudah menjabat sebagai atasan, mereka beserta keluarga kecilnya nampak tengal berjalan-jalan mencari hadiah Natal untuk sanak keluarga dan untuk mempercantik dekorasi rumah mereka. Bahkan, ada beberapa murid yang seharusnya sudah mendapatkan libur Natal dan Tahun baru, masih berkeliaran bersama teman-teman mereka, masih lengkap menggunakan seragam sekolah, menyusuri satu toko ke toko lain. Tentunya balutan _sweater _dan baju panjang berbahan rajutan lain tidak luput menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

"Ahominecchi! Kau sebenarnya ingin membelikan Akashicchi apa? Sejak tadi terus saja bolak-balik, keluar-masuk toko, menghabiskan waktu lama di sana, dan keluar tanpa membawa hasil!" suara cempreng milik seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menutupi kepalanya dengan jas bertudung berwarna biru tua itu terdengar. Mengomeli sang teman –ralat, teman tapi mesra- yang dengan berbaik hati menghambat mereka untuk pulang. Suara gemerisik dari kantong belanja berisikan kado untuk sang obyek yang dibicarakan terdengar seiring sang pemuda pirang tanpa sengaja menghantam kaki temannya.

"Ugh, tidak usah sampai memukulku dengan kantong belanjamu, Kise! Aku kebingungan ingin membelikan apa. Ah! Akashi susah ditebak jadi aku tidak bisa memilih dengan tepat." Keluh sang teman, Aomine Daiki. Ditanggapi oleh tatapan kesal Kise Ryouta. "Aomi…"

"Mou, Dai-chan lebih baik kau segera masuk ke sana dan cepat pilih hadiahnya! Ki-chan daripada kau mengomel terus, sebaiknya kau ikut Dai-chan dan membantunya." Gadis bersurai cherry panjang menyelip di antara keduanya dan melerai sebelum terjadi adegan saling meneriaki yang tentunya akan membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sana.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari kedua belah pihak, ia langsung mendorong keduanya memasuki sebuah toko pakaian, tidak mempedulikan orang lain yang memelototinya karena seenaknya memasukkan kedua lelaki tadi ke dalam tanpa mempedulikan bahwa ia nyaris membuat orang lain terpental.

Merasa puas setelah berhasil memasukkan keduanya ke sana, Momoi Satsuki, gadis bersurai cherry tersebut berlari kecil, berbalik menuju dua buah kursi taman yang berjejer dan diduduki oleh beberapa orang. Penerangan dari lampu jalanan dan penampilan fisik teman-temannya yang tergolong unik membuat ia mudah untuk menemukan mereka.

-x-

"Sacchin, apakah mereka sudah selesai?" tanya Murasakibara Atsushi, salah satu pria yang menduduki kursi taman sambil menguap pelan. "Aku lapar…" lanjutnya sambil membuka bungkusan _snack potato chips _terbarunya.

Momoi tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan temannya yang memiliki badan paling besar, malah menguap seperti anak kecil. Sangat kontras.

"Yah, mereka sudah kumasukan dengan paksa ke toko di sana," tunjuk Momoi sambil ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi yang juga diduduki oleh Midorima Shintarou.

"Harusnya kau melakukannya sejak tadi _nanodayo. _Aku mulai pegal menunggu dan kedinginan karena masih menggunakan seragam _nanodayo._" Runtuk sang pemuda berambut hijau lumut sambil memainkan sebuah miniature Pohon Natal yang bisa dihidupkan lampunya jika ia memencet tombol-tombol tertentu.

Momoi terdiam melihat Midorima yang asyik sendiri dengan mainan barunya "Ne, Midorima-kun."

Tidak. Momoi sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal seorang Midorima Shintarou dan ia tidak heran jika ada barang aneh menempel dengan temannya itu. Pasti jawabannya selalu _"ini lucky itemku, nanodayo" _.

"Hm?"

"Kau akan memberikan itu pada Akashi?"

Namun perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah satu set baju santa yang terlipat dengan rapi di kantong belanja Midorima.

_Blush! _

Wajah sang vampire penembak spontan memerah.

"B-Bukan _nanodayo! _Untuk Akashi ada bawah ini _nanodayo! _Aku tidak mau di bakar hidup-hidup jika memberikan ini padanya!" jawab Midorima dengan gagap sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Momoi.

Lagi-lagi, Momoi hanya tertawa.

"Lalu itu untuk siapa?"

Wajah Midorima kian memerah,

"U-Untuk…" ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"_For Takao Kazunari and your little sister, perhaps?"_

Suara bass yang familiar itu mengalihkan perhatian Momoi dan membuat ia membelakkan matanya.

"Kagami-kun dan Himuro-kun!"

"Yo!" sapa Kagami santai.

"Kalian, di sini juga?" pertanyaan retoris terlontar.

"Tentu. Memangnya hanya kalian, para _vampire _yang merayakan Natal? Aku juga!" Kagami sedikit sewot. Kemudian ia kembali memandangi Midorima.

"Oi, vampir lumutan! Ternyata kau juga bisa _sweet_ ya, dibalik kepribadianmu yang sangat _tsundere _itu."

"B-bukan begitu _nanodayo! _A-Aku hanya ingin menjahilinya dengan memberinya hadiah yang aneh-aneh _nanodayo. _Pembalasan _nanodayo!_"

_Tsundere._

Kata itu yang terlintas di benak keempat orang tadi yang mengelilingi Midorima.

"_Whoops. _Sudah hampir tengah malam. Taiga, kita harus cepat kembali ke Asosiasi agar tidak terlambat." Himuro Tatsuya menggeret adik angkatnya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada sekelompok_ vampire-human-look-a-like _di depannya dan tersenyum penuh kerinduan pada Murasakibara Atsushi yang kembali memamah biak keripik kentangnya.

"Mmmh, Murochin…"

Langkah Himuro terhenti mendengar namanya disebut oleh orang yang sempat ia sayangi dulu, -mungkin sampai sekarang.

"Tahun baru nanti… Luangkan waktu untukku ya."

Himuro tertegun. Sangat jarang kalimat ajakan terlontar dari mulut vampir yang memiliki kepribadian seperti anak kecil ini.

Kemudian ia tersenyum,

"Tentu, Atsushi…"

-x-

Kedua manusia –vampir yang didorong secara paksa oleh Momoi ke sebuah toko kini sedang bergelut melawan arus manusia-manusia yang tengah berebut mengambil beberapa barang yang diberi diskon akhir tahun.

"Uh, Aominecchi aku kegencet."

Kise Ryouta, memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai model, merasa beruntung identitasnya belum diketahui walau ia sedang berdesak-desakan dengan berpuluh-puluh manusia di sana. Mata coklat madunya yang di bingkai kacamata –demi menyembunyikan identitas- menyusuri seluruh toko mencari sosok tinggi berkulit _tan _yang tadi digeret masuk bersamanya.

"Aomi…"

Tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang oleh seseorang yang nampaknya menggunakan _sonido* _demi menembus kerumunan tersebut.

"Yo maaf, aku tadi akhirnya sudah menemukan apa yang kucari dan langsung bayar. Kau menghilang sih, kukira kau sudah dikelilingi fansmu yang ribut meminta foto denganmu, Ryouta." Suara bass itu menyadarkan Kise siapa yang memeluknya dan menyingkirkannya dari kerumunan.

"Aominecchi, jangan main peluk-peluk dulu. Ini sudah hampir jam dua belas, nanti kita telat ke sana." Kise mencoba membebaskan tubuhnya dari tubuh kekar yang masih memeluknya dari belakang, bahkan hingga mereka berhasil keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Tidak akan, kau lupa kita bisa ber_sonido _untuk sampai ke sana?" Aomine makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan perlahan menjilat leher Kise.

"Setidaknya… Berikan aku penawar dari rasa haus ini dulu…"

"Aominecchi jangan di sini!"

…

Bahkan, para vampire pun ikut memeriahkan semaraknya persiapan Natal di Tokyo. Walau mereka memiliki misi tambahan selain membelikan hadiah Natal bagi sanak keluarga dan orang-orang yang disayangi.

_Memberikan kejutan special bagi Akashi Seijuurou, vampire yang jika dihitung dengan kalender orang awam, menginjak umur delapan belas tahun. _

_Sedangkan dalam kepercayaan vampire…._

_Ia sudah melepas masa kanak-kanak dan remaja. _

_Dengan kata lain… _

_Perayaan menginjak dewasanya seorang Akashi Seijuurou._

_**.**_

_**Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai –Happy Birthday Akashi-kun!**_

_**Kuroko no Basket originally by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Genre: family, friendship, romance, fluff**_

_**Warning: Future setting!A year and a half ahead from the original Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai, bunch of new characters.**_

_**MAINLY Akakuro; (slight) Aokise, Midotaka, Murahimu, and OgiFem!Kuroko**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**.**_

Lain kondisi yang mencarikan kado, lain lagi keadaan yang dicarikan kado.

Akashi Seijuurou masih bergelut dengan dokumen-dokumen yang diketahui sebagai Laporan Pertanggung Jawaban selama ia menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS SMA Teikou setahun belakangan. Mata _heterochrome_nya meneliti halaman demi halaman yang sudah disusun rapi oleh sang sekretaris, Momoi Satsuki.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Akashi menutup kertas-kertas yang sudah dijilid rapi itu, kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursinya.

Ia menatap nanar ruang OSIS bercat biru muda yang sepi itu. Sama sekali tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya.

Akashi menutup matanya perlahan. Mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan manik _heterochrome_nya yang sejak berjam-jam lalu sudah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas laporan.

Selagi menutup matanya, ia memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang sudah terjadi selama setahun belakangan ini.

_Tahun yang benar-benar melelahkan. _

Akashi ingin menyimpulkannya dengan satu kalimat, maka itulah kalimat yang tepat.

Berbagai peristiwa yang memaksa ia untuk bekerja dengan ras _hunter, _nyaris merenggut nyawa beberapa orang yang ia sayangi, nyaris membuat ia kehilangan satu organ tubuhnya, sukses membuat Midorima yang biasanya berperingaian tenang langsung menjadi kalut dan gegabah. Nyaris membuat Aomine membunuhnya karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kise, dan ia sendiri hampir mati karena melawan…

"Seijuurou-kun? Kenapa masih di sini?"

Ah, namun dibalik semua peristiwa yang membuat ia harus berhadapan dengan tetua-tetua kolot dan para _hunter, _ada sebuah buah manis yang tumbuh di akhir cerita.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa masih di sini, Tetsuya?"

Kembalinya seorang Kuroko –Ah tidak. Akashi Tetsuya, adik kesayangannya ke sisinya.

Sosok yang juga masih menggunakan seragam Teikou itu menghampiri Akashi dan duduk di mejanya yang terdahulu.

"Sadar diri, kau sudah lengser Seijuurou-kun. Biarkan para junior yang menjaga Teikou sebagai OSIS yang baru." Kuroko –Akashi Tetsuya mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat laporan pertanggung jawaban berada di depan kakaknya.

"Hmph, sayang sekali Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku perlu melakukan pengecekan terakhir sebelum aku serahkan para mereka dan kita tidak bisa merubahnya." Senyum tersungging di bibir tipis Akashi sebari menatap adiknya yang lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tumben sekali kau memanggilku dengan marga itu…"

"Karena begitulah namamu di sini, Tetsuya sayang. Akan sangat merepotkan untuk memanipulasi ingatan semua yang orang yang mengenalmu dahulu sebagai 'Kuroko Tetsura' menjadi seorang 'Akashi Tetsuya' yang berarti kau adalah adikku. Lebih mudah hanya untuk mengubah menjadi 'Kuroko Tetsuya' yang hanya memanipulasi mereka mengenai jenis kelaminmu."

_Twich. _

"Seijuurou NII-SAMA, jaga omongan anda karena anda seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa saya adalah oknum transgender."

Seijuurou terkekeh. Ia berhasil menjahiili adik satu-satunya dan membuatnya jengkel. Tetsuyanya hanya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _'Nii-sama' _dan menggunakan kata-kata formal jika mereka tengah menghadiri sebuah acara resmi bersama orang tua mereka. Dalam kondisi lain, adalah ketika Tetsuya jengkel.

"_Haha, warui Tetsuya. _Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Akashi beranjak dan duduk dengan tidak sopan di meja Tetsuya dahulu.

"Aku kesini untuk—Seijuurou-kun! Apa kau gila! Tetap menghidupkan AC di cuaca sedingin ini?"

Tetsuya memutar bola matanya dan tangannya perlahan mencari remote AC dan mematikannya. Nadanya datar, hanya saja bagi yang sudah biasa dengannya, ada tersirat nada kekhawatiran di sana.

Lagi-lagi, Akashi terkekeh dan mengacak surai biru langit milik sang adik. "Kau ini terlalu manusiawi, Tetsuya. Kita vampir, sejak lahir tubuh kita sudah dingin. Aku tidak pernah merasa kedinginan ataupun merasa terganggu oleh hawa panas yang biasa dikeluhkan oleh manusia. Kita hanya mengikuti cara berpakaian mereka untuk beradaptasi, Tetsuya." kata Akashi sambil menuntun tangan adiknya untuk memegang lehernya.

Ya, tentunya Tetsuya sadar betul akan hal itu.

Terlahir dalam keluarga Akashi dengan jarak satu bulan –akibat kesalahan di masa lalu- lebih muda dari sang kakak, tentunya Ia sangat a_ware _akan keistimewaan mereka dari kaum manusia.

Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan kedinginan atau kepanasan karena syaraf mereka bisa dikatakan kurang bekerja dengan baik, nyaris tidak memiliki detak jantung, dan _immortal._

Tetsuya tahu betul.

Teringat ia belum menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak, Tetsuya kembali dari lamunannya dan menarik tangannya yang memegang leher Akashi.

"Aku disuruh _onee-sama_ untuk menjemputmu ke sini karena acaranya akan dimulai. Tentunya kau tidak ingin dicermahi tiga orang sekaligus kan?"

Oh iya,

Nyaris saja Akashi lupa.

Ia akan menginjak kedewasaan dalam beberapa menit kedepan dan sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga vampir yang paling berpengaruh sejak ratusan tahun lalu, adalah sebuah kewajiban untuk mengadakan sambutan atau pesta tentang hal itu.

Merepotkan.

Tapi,

Ia tidak bisa menentang budaya yang sudah diterapkan oleh leluhurnya.

"Seijuurou-kun?"

"Aku nyaris melupakannya,"

Tetsuya mengamit lengan kakaknya dan menampilkan _email _yang dikirim kakak tertua mereka.

"_Tetsu-chan, cepat kembali. Ajak Sei-chan, sebelum hahaue 'on fire' dan memberi ceramah panjang pada kalian."_

Seijuurou mengangguk-angguk, kemudian ia mengambil blazer putihnya yang sejak tadi tersampir di kursi yang ia duduki tadi.

"Baiklah, aku bersiap-siap sekarang."

"Aku tunggu di luar, Seijuurou-kun."

Saat Tetsuya hendak menggeser pintu dan keluar, kakaknya mengamit tangannya dan menariknya mendekat.

GREP!

Tubuh yang lebih mungil itu dipeluk oleh sang kakak. "Se-Seijuurou nii-sa.."

"Sssh, panggil aku dengan panggilan biasa, Tetsuyaku sayang."

Tetsuya memerah, ia sangat hapal dengan apa yang akan diminta oleh sang kakak jika ia mulai bermanja-manja begini.

"Se-Seijuurou-kun… Jangan di sini… Kita sudah…" perkataan Tetsuya terputus-putus karena wajahnya mulai memerah ketika jari-jari kakaknya menyusuri leher putihnya dan,

"ngh!"

Taring kehausan milih Akashi Seijuurou sudah menancap di leher sang adik.

"Terlambat…"

Hah. Kalau seperti ini, Tetsuya tidak bisa melawan.

Kakaknya adalah sosok yang egois. Jika ia meminta, maka harus dituruti. Tidak peduli situasi seperti apa.

_Since I always win, I always right._

Kata-kata kesukaan kakaknya benar-benar mencerminkan kepribadian Akashi Seijuurou.

-x-

"Kalian terlambat lima belas menit, Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Tetsuya."

Ketika mereka berdua tiba di mansion utama Akashi di Kyoto, hendak mengendap-ngendap dan berencana untuk masuk melalui baklon kamar Seijuurou, Akashi Tsurara, putri pertama pasangan Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori sudah duduk di ranjang Seijuurou sambil menyilangkan kaki dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Mata heterochrome berwarna biru langit dan emas itu memandang kedua adiknya dengan tatapan tajam, mirip dengan Seijuurou. Balutan gaun panjang bermodel _tube _dengan perpaduan selendang sutra yang melingkari kedua lengan dan punggungnya serta rambut panjangnya yang sudah di tata sedemikian rupa seharusnya menimbulkan kesan anggun.

Namun di mata adik-adiknya, Akashi Tsurara tengah bertransformasi menjadi Ursula.

"Aku tebak, pasti Sei-chan memaksa untuk meminum darah Tetsu-chan karena dia kehausan dan kalian terhambat gara-gara itu?"

Skakmat.

Akashi dan Tetsuya hanya bisa mati kutu di depan kakak mereka ini. Perpaduan antara wajah manis warisan sang ibu yang menurun kepada Akashi Tsurara dan Akashi Tetsuya serta kepribadian yang absolut dan aura intimidasi yang kuat warisan sang ayah yang juga menurun padanya serta Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar membuat Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal sadis dan susah tunduk pada orang lain, sekarang sukses memalingkan mukanya. Kesal karena rencana absolutnya untuk menyusup digagalkan total_._

"_Ma, _Aku sedang tidak ingin ribut dengan kalian. Ibu sudah menunggumu di bawah, Seijuurou. Cepat bersihkan diri kalian dan berpakaian dengan ini." Perempuan yang secara fisik seperti umur dua puluh lima tahun itu beranjak dari tempat tidur _king size _adiknya sebari mengangkat dua set _tuxedo _dengan model yang nyaris sama –hanya berbeda warna kemeja dalaman- dan menyerahkan pada masing-masing empu.

"Lima belas menit, langsung menuju aula utama dan menyambut para tamu. Tetsu-chan, segera ke kamarmu."

Akashi Seijuurou ditinggal sendirian di kamarnya oleh kedua saudaranya.

Sementara itu, kedua Akashi bersurai biru langit yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Seijuurou nampak tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Tsura-_nee, _sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Seijuurou-kun?" tanya Tetsuya pada kakaknya.

"Mmh, sudah. Satsuki-chan juga sudah mengontakku dan berkata ia serta yang lain akan memberi kado juga."

Tetsuya terdiam.

Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Tetsuya memegang pundak kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Tetsu-chan?"

Gadis itu menatap balik sang adik yang biasa dikatakan orang-orang sebagai '_kembar-identik-beda-kelamin'_

"Tsura-nee, mau kah kau membantuku?"

Merasa aneh dengan nada Tetsuya, ia membalikkan badannya sehingga sekarang ia berhadapan dengan sang adik.

'_Aku ingin…'_

Oh.

Tsurara nyaris melupakan keahlian mereka berdua yang bisa menggunakan telepati.

"_And you would like to do that in the place of…?" _tanya Tsurara dengan nada gelid an senyum terpatri di wajah manisnya.

"_In the place of Akashi Seijuurou's fiancée." _

"_Fine, I'll help you."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Part 1 from 2 **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I'm sorry, I posted this fic a day after Akashi's real birthday LOL XD**_

_**Aku bagi pula, hahaha biarlah, persetan XD /ditendang Akashi bersudara/**_

_**Jadi… Ini settingannya aku pakai alur Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai (ada yang ngikutin? :p) , namun ini yang future, jadi sudah masa-masa tenang dan gaada lagi pertumpahan darah, yey! *salute* **_

_**Mungkin udah keliatan ya ending dari YKS sendiri bakal kayak gimana dari fanfic ini. **_

_**Jadi… Semoga kalian menikmati, dan mungkin part dua akan lebih pendek karena disitulah klimaks(?) dari semua ini hahaha. **_

_**Maaf jika ada typo, kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, dan kalau bisa aku akan lanjut nanti malem ^^ So…**_

_**Thanks for reading, please let us know if you were here by leaving comment in the review box, **_

_**And the last..**_

_**Happy belated b'day Akashi Seijuurou! **_

_**Much love, Shizuka miyuki**_


	2. Chapter 2

Malam yang bersalju di Kota Kyoto, kota yang terkenal kental akan budayanya dan tentu saja, _kemistisannya._

Sejak jaman samurai masih merajalela di seantero Jepang, gosip mengenai adanya _yokai, kitsune, _dan makhluk-makhluk mistis dalam mitologi Jepang yang hobi berkeliaran malam hari terutama saat malam purnama sudahlah tidak asing lagi. Bahkan, seorang wanita yang pernah menghilang secara misterius ketika ia tengah berjalan sendirian di tengah malam.

Hal tersebut membuat para warga enggan untuk keluar malam hari, demi menghindari kemungkinan terburuk yaitu diculik makhluk halus.

Namun seiring jaman dan era yang semakin modern, orang-orang mulai berani untuk keluar di malam hari. Terlebih, sekarang Kyoto menjadi salah satu destinasi wisata yang terkenal akan budaya dan keindahan alam yang masih asri, tanpa adanya asap pabrik dan kondisi metropolitan bak Tokyo.

Namun,

Di malam yang bersalju itu, di mana orang-orang lebih memilih untuk diam di rumah dan menghangatkan dirinya, di suatu rumah megah yang memiliki arsitektur Jepang kental di bagian gerbang hingga halaman depan, serta bangunan kokoh bergaya ala _rococo _yang sudah di dekor sedemikian rupa malah disibukkan dengan berdatangannya mobil silih berganti, yang menurunkan para undangan yang telah berpakaian formal dan rapi. Bahkan ada segelintir dari mereka yang tiba secara tiba-tiba dengan bermunculannya kelopak bunga ataupun kelelawar yang akan membentuk tubuh utuh mereka di halaman utama kediaman Akashi.

Para wanita bergaun yang pastinya dari kain kualitas tinggi, paras mereka yang cantik sudah dipoles dan tatanan rambut yang anggun silih berganti memasuki pekarangan megah itu pintu utama berukiran ukiran Naga dan Phoenix yang terbuka lebar, menampilkan patung emas yang mengukir lambang keluarga Akashi yang terletak di ruang tengah, tepatnya berdiri kokoh di atas meja porselen bergaya _rococo. _Nyaris menempel dengan dinding yang memajang foto keluarga dari Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori.

Naga _Seiryuu._

Ruangan yang semula berfungsi sebagai tempat penerimaan tamu itu sudah didekor sedemikian rupa menjadi aula yang berfungsi untuk menjamu para tamu dengan hidangan kecil pembuka serta _wine _kelas dunia ditemani dengan temaram cahaya lampu gantung di langit-langit.

Dan tidak lupa, menu yang diharuskan untuk malam perayaan beranjaknya putra pewaris keluarga Akashi yang terhormat.

Segelas darah segar bagi setiap tamu.

Tentunya tidak boleh terlupa.

Karena tamu-tamu tampan serta cantik, yang bahkan cukup banyak diantara mereka berprofesi sebagai _public figure _layaknya artis dan model adalah sejatinya seorang vampir.

Yang terkenal dengan julukan mereka, _bloodlust._

_Mereka butuh darah sebagai suplemen energy utama mereka, kan?_

**.**

_**Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai –Happy Birthday Akashi-kun!**_

_**Kuroko no Basket originally by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Genre: family, friendship, romance, fluff**_

_**Warning: Future setting!A year and a half ahead from the original Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai, bunch of new characters.**_

_**MAINLY Akakuro; (slight) Aokise, Midotaka, Murahimu, and OgiFem!Kuroko**_

_**Part 2 of 2**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**.**_

"Ayo cepat, Momocchi, Midorimacchi! Lama sekali menggunakan _sonido." _Gerutu Kise sambil melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sesekali iris coklat madunya memandang pintu utama kediaman Akashi yang sudah berada di depan matanya.

"Ho, ternyata banyak yang ke sini ya malam ini, Murasakibaracchi." Kise membuka pembicaraan setelah ia berhasil mengenali beberapa vampir yang berasal dari luar Jepang memasuki ruang tengah.

"Uhm. Nampaknya iya Kisechin. Aku harap jamuannya tidak habis duluan. Aku masih lapar." Sahut Murasakibara dengan malas.

Kise mendecak kesal. Agak repot memang berbicara dengan temannya yang satu ini. Harus mengerti situasi dan kondisi yang tepat agar bisa untuk _connect_. Jika salah waktu, siap-siap saja ia akan menyahuti dengan jawaban singkat yang berujung _"aku lapar"._

"Kise, keluargamu sudah di dalam bukan?" tanya Aomine sebari tangannya mulai mengutak-atik dasi berwarna biru tua yang sudah terpasang rapi di kemeja yang dilapisi _blazer _berwarna abu tua tersebut.

"Sudah namp—Oi! Ahominecchi! Jangan diutak atik lagi! Kita sudah mau masuk dan kau kembali merecoki bajumu." Omel Kise sebari ia membenahi dasi Aomine dan mengancing kembali _blazer_nya agar rapi.

"—Nah, selesai!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kise selesai bergelut dengan pakaian Aomine dan ia kembali melihat pakaiannya serta mengecek kerapiannya. Ia tidak ingin nanti diceramahi oleh kedua kakak perempuannya mengenai '_pakaian-yang-tidak-rapi._

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Kise. Kau merasa melupakan sesuatu tidak?"

Pertanyaan macam ini terbilang cukup jarang dilontarkan oleh pemuda yang nampaknya selalu acuh pada dunia.

"Maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak. Kan kita akan menyiapkan hal spesial untuk ulang tahun Akashicchi nanti. Aku sudah mengingatkan Tsuraracchi melalui ponsel Momoi tadi dan hadiahnya akan kutitip di kamarnya!" Kise nampaknya terlalu semangat sampai-sampai Aomine harus menutup mulutnya agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lain. Bagaimana pun, walau sesama vampir, bukan berarti mereka saling mengenal kan?

Aomine secara tiba-tiba langsung _klik _dan menyadari ada yang janggal dari perkataan Kise tadi.

"Kise, hadiahnya mana?"

Kise sebari tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dengan percaya dirinya menunjuk tanah,

"Disini!"

Yang kosong.

Hanya ada rumput segar. Tanpa adanya tanda-tanda penampakan sebuah kotak yang berisikan hadiah untuk Akashi Seijuurou.

"E-EH! Aominecchi! Mana dia!"

Mendadak, sifat Kise yang selalu berlebihan menanggapi sesuatu kumat dan ia mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Aomine.

"_Bodoh. Kau yang mengomel kami terlambat tapi sadarlah karena kau kami terlambat, nanodayo—"_

"_Berusaha untuk mengambil hadiahmu yang terjatuh di tengah jalan akibat saat bersonido kau tidak memegangnya erat benar-benar melelahkan, Ki-chan."_

Kise bergeridik mendengar suara baritone yang sangat dikenalinya.

Secara spontan, sekelompok kelelawar dan kelopak bunga sakura bergerombol secara perlahan di depan mereka dan membentuk dua buah siluet, laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Susah sekali mengejar kado yang kau transformasikan sebagai kelelawar kecil, nanodayo."

"Dan agak berat juga, kita mengangkut semua hadiah itu sebari menerobos jendela Tsurara-chan yang belum terbuka sempurna. Sonido dengan membawa barang benar-benar melelahkan ya."

Momoi Satsuki, dengan balutan _mermaid long dress _berwarna biru langit serta rambut yang disanggul modern dengan hiasan bunga sakura, menyisakan sedikit rambut di bagian depan, serta Midorima Shintarou yang memakai jas formal berwarna hitam muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi… Tanpa basa basi lagi karena Midorima dan Satsuki sudah di sini… _Shall we go?_" ajak Aomine kepada teman-temannya dan secara special ia mengulurkan tangan untuk Kise yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh sang empu.

"Ya!"

-x-

Tidak dipungkiri jika mereka sudah mengenal Akashi sejak lama dan bekerja dengannya.

Namun itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di kediaman utama Akashi hingga detik ini.

Langit-langit yang tidak luput dari ukiran ala jaman_ rococo,_ warna putih dan emas dan mendominasi ruangan tersebut, lantai marmer yang membentuk motif tertentu. Patung _Seiryuu _yang terpajang di sana dan foto keluarga Akashi Masaomi yang dibingkai oleh bingkai berwarna emas menambah kesan elegan.

Jangan lupakan jamuan kue-kue kecil yang di tata ala _afternoon tea di _Inggris* di tiga meja yang sudah di tata sedemikian rupa di tengah ruangan. Tentu saja rasanya bisa disandingkan dengan hidangan kelas dunia.

Singkatnya, mereka terkesan.

Dan kesan pertama ketika memasuki bangunan kokoh yang sudah berdiri semenjak jaman dahulu dan ditempati oleh keluarga Akashi dari generasi ke generasi;

_Fancy._

Midorima jadi teringat dengan bangunan-bangunan istana ala Eropa yang memiliki bentuk nyaris sama dengan ini. Keluarga Midorima memang bisa dikatakan cukup sering berkunjung ke sini. Selain untuk urusan menyuplai obat-obatan dan keperluan medis –bisa dikatakan keluarga Midorima sebagai dokter pribadi dari keluarga Akashi-, mereka juga memiliki keterikatan sebagai sesama darah murni dan otomatis mendapat posisi di Senat Asosiasi Vampir. Istilahnya, _kementrian _bagi para vampir.

Tapi bagi Midorima Shintarou yang tengah merantau di Tokyo dan lebih memilih untuk bekerja dengan Akashi, jelas saja ia tidak pernah ke sini, hingga sekarang.

"Maaf, Momoi-sama. Anda menginginkan _wine _atau _sangre*?" _ suara seorang _butler _keluarga Akashi mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"_Sangre _saja." Jawab Momoi halus sebari menoleh ke arah yang lain. "Kalian apa?"

Midorima berdeham sebentar, "_Sangre _saja. Aku tidak yakin bisa kuat meminum _wine _yang aku tebak memiliki kadar alcohol tinggi." Jawabnya. Diikuti dengan anggukan dari Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara.

_Butler _yang diketahui sebagai vampir darah level E yang terdahulu ditemukan dan diasuh oleh Akashi Masaomi membungkuk sebentar kemudian ia pergi untuk memenuhi pesanan Momoi dan yang lain.

"Hmm… Ini sudah jam dua pagi ya… Ngomong-ngomong, Momocchi, pesta ini berakhir pukul berapa?"

"Saat matahari terbit, Ki-chan."

Kise mengangguk tanda mengerti dan ia mengedarkan pandangannya,

"Aku harus bergabung dengan keluargaku sekarang atau nanti, Momocchi?" padangan Kise terpaku pada suatu titik di mana kedua kakak dan orang tuanya tengah berbincang dengan seorang laki-laki tua. Mungkin seseorang dari senat.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi Tsurara-chan meminta kita untuk menunggu di sini, -Ah! Itu dia,"

Seorang wanita bergaun _tosca _yang sangat mirip dengan Kuroko melambai ke arah mereka. Senyum tersungging di wajah manisnya. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Aku tadi tertahan oleh seorang tamu yang kebetulan sedang bercengkrama dengan _chichiue _dan _hahaue. _Salahku, mengambil rute yang ada merekanya."

Rambut _aquamarine_nya yang ditata _side half up half down _ikut bergerak seiring ia menggerutu bagaimana ia secara tidak sengaja terseret kepada perbincangan mengenai pernikahan yang menurut penuturannya menghabiskan tiga puluh menit.

"… Aku benar-benar malas jika sudah diungkit seperti itu. Pasti ujung-ujungnya mereka menawarkan anak laki-lakinya yang seumuran denganku. Aku jelas saja menolak. Ini bukan jaman di mana aku harus menikahi orang yang tidak kukenal dan lebih baik aku…"

Seketika, Tsurara merasa pengelihatannya gelap dan ia merasa sepasang tangan yang sangat ia kenal tengah menutupi kedua iris _baby blue-emas_nya.

"Lebih baik kau apa, Tsurara?" nampaknya seseorang yang menjahilinya ini hobi untuk berbicara di lehernya dan menimbulkan sensasi yang aneh, hangat, dan menggelitik di sisi leher Tsurara yang kebetulan tidak tertutup rambut.

"Shigehiro, berhenti berbicara di leherku. Itu menggelikan." Sebari terkekeh pelan, tangan Tsurara bergerak untuk menggenggam dan melepas kedua tangan yang lebih besar itu dari matanya.

Di sana, berdirilah Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Tunangan dari Akashi Tsurara. Vampir berdarah (nyaris) murni yang terlahir dan ibu berdarah campuran dan ayah berdarah murni.

"Ah. Lama tidak berjumpa, Ogiwara-kun." Kise menjabat tangan Ogiwara sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak terlalu lama juga, kita baru berpisah beberapa bulan semenjak kejadian itu bukan, Kise Ryouta?" balas Ogiwara dengan tenang.

Iya, memang. Kise dan yang lain ingat mereka baru saja berpisah dengan Ogiwara setelah pertempuran gila-gilaan itu berakhir beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan Kise ingat betul betapa kuatnya Ogiwara Shigehiro saat itu. Pemuda beriris dan berambut coklat itu memang mirip dengan Akashi Tsurara. Penampilan manis mereka di luar benar-benar menipu. Sepertinya iblis bersemayam di tubuh keduanya. Tidak heran mereka terpaut satu sama lain.

"Baru sampai, Shigehiro?"

"Hm, ya. Begitulah. Tadi sempat tertahan karena dipanggil seorang tetua kolot yang menawarkan cucunya untukku." Sahut Ogiwara sambil tertawa hambar. Tangannya yang semula digenggam Tsurara kemudian berpindah ke pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

Momoi merasa _deja-vu._

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong. Kalian sudah meletakkannya di kamarku semua?"

Momoi mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baguslah. Sebentar lagi nampaknya Tetsu-chan dan Sei-chan akan turun. Dan aku berencana menggeret mereka sekitar pukul empat. Perkiraanku, para tamu sudah pulang dan mereka pastinya sudah bosan, terutama Seijuurou melayani dan berbasa-basi dengan para tamu."

"Jadi, langsung ke sana ya-_ssu? _Sudah disiapkan?" tanya Kise. Dijawab oleh anggukan Tsurara.

"Tetsuya sudah menyiapkannya secara kilat dan aku sudah menyembunyikannya dengan ilusi agar tidak ada yang tau, termasuk Sei-chan—"

"Jadi, nikmatilah waktu kalian selama dua jam ini. Nanti aku akan mencari kalian lagi ke sini—Ayo, Shigehiro."

"Kau mau apa? Pamer kalau kau sudah punya kekasih pada para tetua?"

"Diam Shigehiro. Ikut saja ke sini."

Akashi Tsurara dengan sifat keabsolutannya yang mirip dengan Akashi Seijuurou meninggalkan mereka.

"Momoi-sama, ini minumannya."

_Oh well—_Nampaknya mereka pun harus berbaur juga menuju keluarga masing-masing setelah menyesap satu atau dua teguk _sangre._

**-x-**

_Sudah pukul dua pagi, _batin Kuroko ketika ia melirik kea rah jam dinding sebelum keluar kamar. _Bisa-bisa setelah ini hahaue akan ceramah panjang lebar._

Anak bungsu keluarga Akashi itu langsung bergegas dan ia berjalan menuju kamar dari kakaknya, Akashi Seijuurou. Jelas sekali kakaknya itu belum selesai dengan persiapannya.

Atau mungkin ia ingin mengulur waktu untuk bertemu dan bercengkrama dengan para tamu, yang lagi-lagi pasti ujung-ujungnya menawari anak gadis mereka.

Hah.

Lagi-lagi _déjà vu._

Kemungkinan terjadi sangat besar, mengingat sekarang Akashi Seijuurou sudah dianggap sebagai orang dewasa dan umur yang pantas untuk menikah. Tentunya dengan statusnya sebagai darah murni, ia diharuskan untuk menikah dengan sesama darah murni.

"_Seijuurou-kun. Cepat, kau sudah ditunggu." _

Suara datar milik sang adik terdengar dari balik pintu. Ya, Seijuurou memang sengaja mengulur waktu.

Jujur saja, walau ia sudah biasa di _interview _oleh para wartawan masalah basket dan sering bersosialisasai dengan orang lain karena kewajibannya sebagai Ketua OSIS. Ia paling anti dengan percakapan basa-basi, dengan lawan bicara bapak-bapak seumuran ayahnya, dan di sisi sampingnya sudah dihuni oleh seorang gadis belia.

"_Seijuurou-kun. Aku tahu kau mengulur waktu di dalam."_

Tapi biarlah.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tetsuya."

Akashi langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai jas tuxedonya.

Biarlah malam ini malam terakhir ia ditawari anak gadis oleh para vampir darah murni kolega keluarga Akashi.

Karena nanti mereka pasti tahu, bahwa Seijuurou sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertunangan dengan adik kandungnya sendiri, Akashi Tetsuya.

Dan Seijuurou sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan akan takdirnya itu. Ia justru merasa bahagia.

Senyum licik tersungging di paras tampan Seijuurou memikirkan bagaimana ekspresi para tamu jika mendengarnya langsung. Mungkin ayah dan ibunya sudah mengatakan, namun itu jika ditanya dan nampaknya jika berbicara dengan Akashi Masaomi dan Shiori, topiknya pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari urusan bisnis. Bukan masalah Seijuurou-Tsurara-ataupun Tetsuya.

-x-

"Ah, itu mereka. Akhirnya turun juga." Akashi Shiori memandang kedua putranya yang baru saja menjajaki tangga spiral yang menghubungkan lantai atas dan bawah.

"Seijuurou-sama semakin tampan saja…"

"Tetsuya-sama juga! Sungguh kasihan nasibnya dulu. Untunglah ia bisa selamat dan tetap hidup."

Bisikan tertahan dari para gadis mulai terdengar ketika Seijuurou dan Tetsuya menginjakkan kaki mereka di lantai bawah. Demi menjaga kesopanan, keduanya langsung tersenyum kepada para gadis yang memandang mereka dan keduanya langsung menyebar.

Dan tentu saja bisa ditebak, bahwa Akashilah yang pertama kali berlomba-lomba didekati oleh beberapa orang tua yang membawa anak gadisnya. Sementara Tetsuya sejauh ini masih dalam batas aman karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis serta tubuhnya yang tergolong mungil membuatnya susah untuk di deteksi.

Sebenarnya, ia juga agak menghindari di kerubungi seperti itu bukan hanya karena ia tidak suka dijodoh-jodohkan. Namun ia juga kurang suka jika orang lain pura-pura bersimpati kepada masa lalunya yang bisa tergolong cukup suram akibat perbuataan seorang vampir brengsek itu.

Sungguh, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak ingin diingatkan mengenai itu. Ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia sekarang bersama keluarga dan teman-temannya. Tidak lebih.

"Tetsuya, melamun?"

Tetsuya terlonjak karena rasa dingin dari gelas kaca yang ditempelkan Ogiwara Shigehiro ke pipinya.

Oh harusnya dia tau. Yang benar-benar bisa menemukannya dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis ini hanya Ogiwara Shigehiro, kedua saudaranya, orang tuanya, serta Momoi Satsuki.

"Ogiwara-kun. Selamat pagi. Semoga menikmati pestanya." Sambut Tetsuya dengan nada datar. Membuat Ogiwara tertawa dan mengacak surai dari orang yang benar-benar identik dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak usah formal begitu, Tetsuya. Santai saja."

"Tidak bisa. Ini sedang dalam acara formal dan aku harus formal kepada semua tamu. Walau kau akan menjadi iparku dalam waktu dekat."

Lagi-lagi, ada yang tertawa. Dan kali ini adalah Akashi Tsurara.

Tetsuya hanya memasang wajah datar ditertawakan seperti itu. Ia benar kan, tentang masalah keformalan yang nampaknya agak dipermasalahkan oleh kedua orang di depannya ini.

"Apakah badanmu sudah pulih, Tetsuya?" tanya Ogiwara sambil memperhatikan lengan mungil Tetsuya.

"Beberapa hari setelah itu, aku sudah bisa bergerak biasa lagi. Kita vampir bisa pulih lebih cepat karena regenerasi sel yang sangat ekstrim. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Ogiwara-kun."

Lagi-lagi jawaban yang formal. Namun kali ini Ogiwara tidak tertawa. Ia malah menyunggingkan senyum penuh kelegaan, mengingat betapa parahnya luka Tetsuya saat itu. Ketahanan tubuh para Akashi memang patut diancungi jempol.

Tetsuya kemudian mengamit lengan kakaknya, "_nee, _sudah?"

"Sudah. Bawa dia ke sana satu jam lagi. Atau perlu sebelum itu. Nampaknya Seijuurou mulai jengah." Tsurara menunjuk adiknya yang tengah dikelilingi para gadis. Seijuurou memang mengumbar senyum. Namun Tsurara dan Tetsuya tahu pasti di dalam hati Seijuurou sudah nyaris berteriak dan mencak-mencak karena tidak suka seperti ini.

"Aku punya firasat bahwa ia memerlukanmu. Lebih baik kau susul dia menuju gerombolan… Singa betina kelaparan itu?" Tsurara mendorong punggung Tetsuya dan kembali melenggang pergi bersama Ogiwara, entah kemana.

Ah, ya sudahlah.

Berhubung ia sama sekali tidak melihat adanya teman-teman Teikounya di sana, tidak ada salahnya kan membantu saudara yang kesusahan?

Atau harus diperjelas—

Tunangan yang kesusahan?

-x-

"Seijuurou-sama, selamat berulang tahun yang ke delapan belas,"

"Seijuurou-sama, terimalah hadiah khusus dariku ini."

"Seijuurou-sama, apakah anda sudah memiliki tautan hati di umur yang sudah dewasa ini?"

"Seijuurou-sama…"

"Seijuurou-sama…"

"Seijuurou-sama…."

Panggilan entah dari siapa dan darimana silih berganti menjadi musik tersendiri malam itu bagi Seijuurou. Ia hanya bisa memasang senyum, mengucapkan terima kasih dan menjawab sesingkat mungkin pertanyaan yang dilontarkan.

Ia harap, dengan jawaban sesingkat itu, mereka akan bosan mengganggunya dan beralih ke yang lain. Ayolah! Masih ada Midorima, Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara yang bisa diganggu.

Walau Akashi tidak yakin mereka akan merespon.

Kalau perlu Ogiwara juga. Peduli setan dengan kakaknya. Lagipula, jika itu terjadi, bukan dia yang menjadi sasaran amuk dan sakrastik dari kakaknya.

Apapun. Asal ia berhenti diganggu. Ia ingin bersama Tetsuya malam ini.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong Tetsuya.

Iris Seijuurou menangkap Tetsuya tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Tentu saja gadis-gadis ini belum menyadari karena hawa keberadaan tipis adiknya.

Seijuurou tersenyum senang, akhirnya ada yang menyelamatkannya dari kerumunan ini.

"…."

"Uhm… Ano… Permisi…"

Gadis-gadis itu terkejut mendengar suara dari belakang mereka.

"Tetsuya-sama! Anda mengagetkanku!" seru salah satu gadis.

"Maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu. Aku hanya ingin mencari Seijuurou _nii-sama."_ Jawab Tetsuya datar.

Seketika, salah satu gadis langsung menggeretnya agak kedepan, hanya terpisah dua langkah dari Seijuurou.

"Ah, kebetulan Tetsuya-sama di sini! Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu kepada anda?"

Tetsuya ingin menjawab tidak namun melihat binar di mata sang gadis ia pun menjawab boleh.

"Boleh saja."

"A-Ano, siapakah tunangan dari Seijuurou-sama? Ia daritadi tidak menjawab dengan jelas. Namun aku yakin dari gerak-geriknya ia sudah memiliki satu! Siapakah itu, Tetsuya-sama?"

…

Pertanyaan yang sudah terbayang di benak Tetsuya.

Intuisinya tidak salah. Pasti ia akan direcoki dengan pertanyaan macam ini.

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak sambil sesekali memandang Seijuurou.

Seijuurou terdiam dan menunggu jawabannya.

Nampaknya Seijuurou sendiri tertarik untuk menunggu.

Sial.

Kakaknya sama sekali tidak mau membantu, padahal dialah topik dari pembicaraan ini.

"Tetsuya-sama?"

"Uhm… Maaf tapi…"

"Kalian ingin tahu siapa tunanganku?" suara Seijuurou memecah keheningan dan langsung ditanggapi oleh anggukan antusias oleh para gadis.

"Ya! Ya! Aku ingin tahu gadis beruntung mana yang berhasil mendapatkan hati Seijuurou-sama! Dan aku ingin melihat orangnya, pantas atau tidak bersanding dengan Seijuurou-sama!" seru mereka antuasias.

Seijuurou hanya terkekeh.

Kemudian ia secara tiba-tiba menarik dengan Tetsuya dan dalam sekali gerakan mendekapnya dalam pelukan.

"Kalau misalkan aku mengakui bahwa aku bertunangan dengan adikku sendiri dikarenakan takdir dan akupun dengan senang hati melakukannya, bagaimana?"

Aksi Seijuurou tadi sukses menarik perhatian seluruh vampir di ruangan itu.

Wajah Tetsuya memerah. Akashi Tsurara dan Akashi Masaomi tertawa.

Para gadis dan orang tua yang ingin mengenalkan anak gadisnya kepada Seijuurou terdiam, bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Cara yang unik untuk mengumumkan pertunanganmu, Seijuurou."

Akashi Shiori bergumam sambil menyeruput _wine _yang ia pegang.

Seketika, ruangan itu hening.

"Masaomi-sama, Shiori-sama, apakah itu benar?"

Dan tiba-tiba hampir separuh dari ruangan itu mendekati pasangan suami-istri Akashi, menanyakan kebenaran dari pengakuan Seijuurou.

_Tetsuya, sekarang?_

Suara kakaknya terdengar di kepala Tetsuya,

_Iya Tsura-nee. _

"Seijuurou-kun. Ayo kita pergi dari sini sebelum ada yang menyadari. Aku tidak suka dikerubungi seperti tadi." Ajak Tetsuya. Seijuurou pun menyanggupi dan mereka berdua mengendap-ngendap pergi ke lantai atas, ke kamar Seijuurou.

-x-

"Kukira aku akan pingsan digencet oleh orang-orang itu." Keluh Seijuurou begitu keduanya sampai atas. Mereka langsung menuju kamar Seijuurou untuk beristirahat dan berlindung dari amukan massa.

Seijuurou tentunya tahu pasti, bahwa mereka bukannya tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Tetsuya. Terkejut dan syok? Mungkin.

Karena kasus ini sangat jarang terjadi. Dan kalaupun terjadi, itu berkaitan dengan suatu peristiwa yang menyebabkan mereka berdua harus bertunangan dan menikah.

Dalam kasus ini, mereka berdua adalah reinkarnasi dari dua bersaudara laki-laki dan perempuan pendiri keluarga Akashi, yang dalam kehidupan sebelumnya, berharap, di kehidupan mendatang mereka bisa menikah karena dahulu tidak. Dan Seijuurou serta Tetsuya harus mewujudkannya. Namun mereka berdua tidak ambil pusing, karena memang mereka sudah mencintai satu sama lain semenjak remaja.

"Seijuurou-kun tidak mungkin pingsan digencet. Jangan terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Seijuurou-kun."

Tetsuya melepas tuxedonya dan dasinya. Hanya menyisakan kemeja berwarna biru langit yang kancingnya sudah terbuka satu.

"Aku gerah, Akashi-kun."

"Maka bukalah jendela yang terhubung ke balkon Tetsuya, kita bisa bersantai di sana."

"Tidak mau."

Seijuurou yang tengah melipat tuxedonya langsung menoleh sambil mengernyitkan dahi ke tunangannya. Tumben sekali Tetsuya seperti ini.

"Turuti perintahku, Tetsuya."

"Tidak. Sekali-sekali Seijuurou-kun memanjakanku tidak boleh? Kita sudah resmi menjadi tunangan malam ini." Balas Tetsuya dengan nada pedas. Namun Seijuurou tidak menganggapnya sebagai kritikan. Hanya sebagai tanda bahwa Tetsuyanya ngambek.

Kemudian ia tertawa pelan dan mendekati Tetsuya.

CUP.

Kau memang menggemaskan, Tetsuya.

Sebuah ciuman didaratkan di pipi kanan Tetsuya dan dahinya.

Baiklah, aku akan membuka pintunya.

_Sekarang, _nee-chan_!_

"Tetsuya pintunya sudah di buka, si…"

"_Buon compleanno, Akashi Seijuurou!"_

Teriakan yang berasal dari berbagai variasi warna suara menggema dan membuat Akashi Seijuurou menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat sumber keributan itu, halaman belakang Akashi Manor yang bergaya Jepang. Namun nampaknya halaman belakangnya ini sudah didekor dengan adanya meja panjang yang dilapisi taplak putih. Lengkap dengan hidangan khas Jepang favoritnya, lilin ditengah-tengah meja dan berbagai hidangan lain. Tentunya yang tidak mengandung rumput laut.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil melihat teman-teman Teikounya beserta kakaknya dan Ogiwara tampak melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk turun.

Hm, mereka nampaknya kurang bisa untuk menyiapkan kejutan yang _sweet. _

Biarlah, Seijuurou sudah cukup senang dengan kejutan kecil-kecilan seperti ini.

"Seijuurou-kun. Tiup lilin dulu. Sekali-sekali… Merayakan ala manusia boleh kan?"

Suara itu sukses mengagetkan Seijuurou. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah kamarnya dan tidak menemukan sosok Tetsuya, melainkan sosok berambut _baby blue _itu sudah berada di bawah bersama yang lain dan memegang sebuah kue kesukaannya_, tiramisu._

Seijuurou tidak peduli dengan arti dibalik _tiramisu, _kue itu tidak terlalu manis namun juga tidak terlalu pahit. Perpaduan rasa yang Seijuurou suka.

Lagipula, Seijuurou sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa Tetsuya akan mengalami nasib seperti "_tiramisu"._

Mereka vampir. Mereka _immortal. _Mereka adalah keturunan yang mewarisi banyak dosa dari pendahulunya.

Seijuurou bisa bersama Tetsuya.

Seijuurou langsung meloncat dengan ekstrim dari balkon kamarnya dan mendarat di depan Tetsuya dan yang lain.

"Ucapkan wishmu, Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou memejamkan matanya, kemudian ia meniup lilin dari kuenya.

Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah kakaknya dan Ogiwara memeluknya sambil menggumamkan terima kasih.

Tidak lupa juga Kise dan yang lain langsung menyerbu Akashi dan memeluknya keroyokan sebelum memberi kado –perlu dicatat Midorima juga ikut melakukannya dengan wajah memerah. _Tsundere._

-x-

_Seijuurou-kun, apa harapanmu saat meniup lillin tadi?_

_Harapanku? Hanya sesuatu yang simpel namun bermakna bagiku, Tetsuya._

_Apa itu, Seijuurou-kun? Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu._

_Senyum tersungging di bibir Seijuurou sebelum ia mencuri ciuman dari bibir ramun Tetsuya._

_Aku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu selamanya. Ingin hidup kita tenang, tidak ada lagi pertumpahan darah yang nyaris merenggut nyawa orang-orang yang kusayangi._

_Kau sudah mendapatkannya, Seijuurou-kun._

_Memang… _

_Terima kasih sudah kembali ke sisiku lagi, Tetsuya._

-x-

_**OMAKE:**_

"Tetsuya, bantu aku sebelum tidur."

"Ngapain?"

Dengan mata sayu karena mengantuk, Tetsuya yang sudah dalam balutan piyama berjalan terpogoh-pogoh dan duduk di sebelah Seijuurou di lantai.

"Bantu aku membereskan kertas kado setelah membuka kado-kado dari yang lain."

"Uh, tidak bisa menunggu besok? Aku mengantuk."

"Tidak, kebetulan mereka menginap di sini. Aku jadi bisa menghajar mereka bisa memberikan kado aneh-aneh."

Tetsuya _sweatdrop. _

Dia baru saja ingin kembali ke tempat tidur dan tidak mempedulikan Seijuurou, namun tangan Seijuurou lebih cekatan menangkap satu kakinya dan menahannya untuk berjalan.

"Diam di sini, Tetsuya."

"….."

Tetsuya mengangkat bendera putih. Menyerah dengan kelakuan Seijuurou.

Akhirnya ia duduk di samping Seijuurou yang mulai mengambil sebuah kado yang dibungkus dengan kertas bermotif bayi beruang.

"Ah, aku yakin ini dari kakak. Dia hobi menyamakanku dengan anak beruang. Aku ingat sekali dia sering mengatakan aku sebenarnya berparas imut tapi jika marah mengerikan."

"Hmm… Ya Seijuurou-kun."

Tetsuya mengantuk. Ia hanya meng-iya kan apa yang diocehkan Seijuurou, sementara tangannya sudah memeluk bantal dan kepalanya sudah bersender di bantal didekapannya.

Akashi mulai membuka kadonya satu-satu. Sesekali iya senyum-senyum sendiri, sesekali ia juga memasang wajah '_are you fuckin kidding me'_ ketika sebuah kado. Sisi manis seorang Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar terlihat. Ia seperti anak kecil.

Nah sejauh yang Kuroko lihat dan komentar Akashi yang ia dengar, inilah dia,

Akashi Tsurara – sandal rumah berwarna coklat isi kepala beruang dan sebuah pedang baru, "_Sandalnya terlalu kekanak-kanakan tapi aku suka pedangnya._

Ogiwara Shigehiro – buku mengenai _manajemen _bisnis._ "Ogiwara-kun terlalu berorientasi ke depan. Tapi aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena membelikan buku yang sangat langka ini."_

Midorima Shintarou – serial novel terbaru novelis kesukaan Akashi. _"Sangat manis. Simpel dan manis, Shintarou memang tsundere akut."_

Momoi Satsuki – sebuah baju berkerah _v-neck _berwarna biru muda dan sebuah celana pendek selutut berwarna abu._ "Hipster. Tapi aku suka."_

Kise Ryouta – Arloji bermerek. _"Tumben hadiah dari Ryouta normal. Aku harus berterima kasih nanti."_

Murasakibara Atsushi – Buku panduan memasak yang berhubungan dengan tofu. _"Tidak jauh-jauh dari makanan, tapi Atsushi tahu kesukaanku."_

Aomine Daiki – boxer dan celana renang. _"…. Sangat Daiki sekali, tidak jauh-jauh dari kata cabul. Besok harus kuberi pelajaran."_

Nah—Seijuurou selesai berkutat dengan kado-kadonya. Setelah ia mengumpulkan bekas-bekas kertas kadonya, dan hendak membuangnya, -Tetsuya ketiduran dan tidak membantu sama sekali- ia menyadari bahwa ia melewatkan sebuah kado kecil yang berada tumpukan paling bawah.

"Hm?"

Seijuurou bergegas membuang kertas kadonya kemudian kembali untuk mengambil kotak kecil itu. Bahkan yang memberinya sama sekali tidak repot-repot untuk membungkusnya dengan kertas kado.

Hanya menggunakan kotak berwarna krem polos.

Seijuurou mengernyitkan kening dan ia penasaran.

Ia mulai membuka kotak itu, dan menemukan sebuah jurnalbersampul beludru berwarna merah tua.

Seijuurou kurang suka menulis jurnal, namun siapa yang memberikannya ini?

Karena –penasaran, ia membukanya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Seijuurou, karena jurnal itu sudah terisi,

Halaman pertama berisikan tulisan, "Akashi Seijuurou, 20-12-xxxx"

Halaman-halaman selanjutnya berisi penuh dengan fotonya sejak kecil, dari bayi, balita, pertama kali ia belajar bertarung, hingga ia beranjak dewasa sekarang, bahkan di setiap foto terdapat deskripsi singkat namun manis mengenai itu.

Ia juga menyadari, bahwa jika ada fotonya dengan Tetsuya, Kakaknya, atau teman-teman yang lain diberikan tanda yang berbeda-beda oleh sang empu yang menghadiahkannya jurnal itu.

Namun Seijuurou menemukan kejanggalan.

Hanya separuh dari jurnal itu yang terisi, separuhnya lagi, kosong.

Merasa dipermainkan, Seijuurou akhirnya membuka halaman terakhir dari menemukan secarik kertas yang dilipat rapi dalam sebuah amplop kecil berisikan tulisan tangan yang sangat ia kenali,

_Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi Seijuurou._

_Aku harap, dengan seiring waktu, jurnal yang merekam seluruh moment selama Seijuurou-kun hidup akan terisi penuh._

_Karena bagiku, terisinya jurnal ini dengan kenangan indah di setiap halaman, berarti aku dan Seijuurou-kun berhasil mewujudkan hidup yang tenang bersama keluarga, teman, dan tentunya, anak-anak kita kedepannya._

_Aku harap, di hari yang berbahagia ini, di mana kita telah resmi menjadi tunangan dan Seijuurou-kun sudah beranjak dewasa, Seijuurou mendapatkan semua keinginan yang ingin dicapai._

_Maaf aku tidak sempat membelikan kado yang lain. Karena benda bisa dibeli dengan uang, namun, kenangan tidak. _

_Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun Akashi-kun._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_-Akashi Tetsuya-_

Seijuurou tersenyum dan mengembalikan kertas itu ke dalam jurnal tersebut. Mungkin ia besok akan menempel kertas itu di sana, sebagai salah satu _kenangan._

Kemudian ia meletakkan jurnal itu di meja belajarnya, dan ia beranjak menuju Tetsuya yang meringkuk di lantai.

Seijuurou kemudian menggendongnya dan merembahkan tubuh mungil itu di kasur dan berbisik sebelum mencium kening pemuda bersurai _baby blue _itu.

_You're my best birthday present ever. Thankyou for choosing to stay by my side, Tetsuya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**It's done! Oh, it's 3 AM in the morning. Dan aku belum tidur HAHAHAH /digampar/ **_

_**Ah finally, setelah berjam-jam. Jadi juga ini 4000k words :'D **_

_**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca sampai habis, mereview, fav, dan follow, itu sangat menjadi moodboosterku untuk ngebut ngerjain project ini hehehe XD /kissu/**_

_**Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, typo, dan kesalahan lain.**_

**Once again, happy belated birthday Akashi-kun! **

**Much love, **

**Shizuka Miyuki**

**RnR please? XD**

_Sonido= kemampuan vampire untuk pindah cepat secara cepat dengan menjelma menjadi sekelompok binatang kecil (ex: kelelawar atau burung lain) atau bebungaan (ex: kelompak sakura, mawar) yang menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Kalau di bleach sih, sonido itu kemampuan arrancar untuk berpindah tempat secara cepat. _

_Pengaturan kue ala afternoon tea inggris : kuenya di taruh di tempat yang terdiri dari tiga tumpuk (standar) dan setiap tumpuk itu kuenya beda berdasarkan aturan di Inggris. Selengkapnya tanya mbah gugel ;P_

_Sangre= bahasa spanyol untuk darah (gugel translate)_


End file.
